


Company

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Layla needs Michelle's company... so Mark decides to bring Glenn over to play.Fluff written for a friend.





	Company

“Michelle, honey... what?”

“Layla... kinda needs me, you don’t mind right?”

“No... if you don’t mind Glenn.... coming around?”

Michelle half-smiles, leaning to kiss his cheek gently. 

“Have fun babe.”

She is out of the house in minutes, already dialling in Layla’s number. Mark finds himself watching Michelle go with a smile, then, when she is finally out of view, he calls Glenn. He knows they have both wanted a chance to hang out, Glenn has been surprisingly quiet lately and Mark has been worried. 

By the time Glenn comes over Mark has set dinner cooking and Glenn smiles as he enters, allowing himself to relax once Mark pulls him into a tight hug. They move to the sofa together, Glenn all but falling into Mark’s lap, snarling softly but laughing all the same.

“Careful...”

“Of what?”

“Me, you idiot...”

Mark laughs, moving to kiss Glenn softly.

“Better?”

“A little, I suppose...” 

Mark sighs, then tucks Glenn closer into his side, letting Glenn rest his head on his shoulder, his lips brushing Glenn’s forehead. 

“Try to rest...”

He can’t help his smile, even as Glenn sighs again. The man seems happier now at least.


End file.
